powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Makoto Jin
is the of Battle Fever J, taking Kensaku Shiraishi's place after his tragic death. A silent cowboy, he is a man of action, not words. Biography Battle Fever A scientist who trained in the Defense Ministry along with Kensaku. He joined Battle Fever to avenge the death of his friend. Makoto is an expert marksman. He is a loner, preferring to go off by himself. Makoto plays a trumpet to distract Egos. Turboranger .]] Makoto and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Battle Cossack is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Makoto fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Battle Cossack powers are later utilized by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Makoto and his team have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , J.A.K.Q., and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Makoto, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Dyring the final battle, he is seen helping out Battle Japan with a Shocker Combatman. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Battle Cossack appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Makoto joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of International Team, but lost the competition either in the first round against the Support Team offscreen or won against them and lost in the second round against Martial Artist Team offscreen. Personality Stage Show appearances Battle Fever J Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, and arrive to assist the Battle Fever J. Battle Fever J Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, , , , and Doreamon arrive to assist the Battle Fever J. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :Kensaku Shiraishi/Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack: His combat is fighting using a Cossack Dance that is made up of Cossack movements. Uses a sai, a sword-like weapon split into three prongs. Super Sentai Battle Base Battle Cossack is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Battle Cossack appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Battle Cossack Mecha *Battle Shark (shared with Japan, France, Kenya, and America) *Battle Fever Robo (shared with Japan, France, Kenya, and America) Arsenal *Battleciever *Command Bat → Sais *Cossack Machine Design Battle Cossack wears an orange suit with a black stripe that runs along the side around his arms and legs. His gloves and boots are both orange in color accentuated with a white scarf. He wears a black belt with a metal buckle and the letter "C" on it, which stands for "Cossack". A shield on his chest possesses the "Hammer and Sickle" adopted by the Soviets for their flag (symbolizing the unity of the peasants and workers), representing the number "2". His mask is three pieces: the top is an orange headress with black stripes, beneath is a black mask with two red "eyes" which are similar in form to the masks of Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. Beneath the mask is a rounded triangle in gray with a sculpted nose and mouth. Ranger Key The is Makoto Jin's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Battle Cossack Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Battle Cossack. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever to use the Penta Force cannon to defeat the Combined Combatant. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever to fight against the Ugatz in Gunman World. They finally finished off a group of Ugatz with the Penta Force boomerang. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever in their fight against Action Commander Bibaboo. The Battle Fever keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Battle Fever keys were defeated by Gokai Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Makoto received his key and became Battle Cossack once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Makoto Jin is portrayed by Naoya Ban. As Battle Cossack, his suit actors were Hiroshi Atsumi and Hirohumi Koga. Notes *Daisuke Ban is also known for playing the titular character of Shotaro Ishinomori's Jiro/Kikaider, and , the red warrior of . *While sharing the position of being the first Sentai Orange after his predecessor Kensaku Shiraishi, he would also be the final "confirmed" Orange Ranger for 35 years until Akira Nijino. **Although some count Swan Shiratori as an Orange Ranger, her status and color remain unconfirmed. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See also *Adam Park - The second replacement for a male Power Ranger. *Karone - The first replacement for a deceased Power Ranger. External links *Battle Cossack at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Battle Cossack at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Orange Category:Sentai replacements Category:Battle Fever J (team) Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:National Defense Ministry Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes